


Fall to Grace (And into Your Arms)

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Sexuality, plus the following conversation we didn't get to see, that scene in s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: It wasn’t love at first sight, but it was something.





	Fall to Grace (And into Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimsicality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/gifts).



> Inspired by [_Freedom_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHS9BmoI7yU) by Paloma Faith.

It wasn’t love at first sight, but it was _something_ at first sight. An awakening, perhaps. Meeting and getting to know Violet opened Amelia’s eyes to the possibilities that were out there if she just listened to her heart.

She had never admitted to herself, until now, what she wanted. But Violet made her realise she had always been this way and she could do nothing to change it. It had frightened her, at first, but then a combination of several things that were stronger than her fear made her want to act on her attraction. She couldn’t deny that she was curious and wanted to explore the possibilities Violet represented, which explained why she had not shoved Violet away earlier. Then, her friend and ally, Prince Rasselas, had told her that love was not a sin. The words had stuck in her head for days until she came to believe they were just as true as the word of god. And later, after her near escape from falling into the clutches of Mrs Quigley and the Spartans, she had realised that life was too short not to pursue her desires. She was going to be true to her feelings.

So, when she was walking down the street with her mother and she spied Violet for the first time since her ordeal, she excused herself and ran to Violet, dragging her into the alley. With the gentlest force, she pushed Violet against the brickwork and kissed her. It felt like a first kiss, though it was their third, because this time it was _Amelia_ who initiated it, and this time she was certain of who she was and what she wanted.

She gazed at Violet, who gazed back, her dark eyes reflecting both surprise and happiness. Satisfied by Violet’s response, Amelia leant in a second time and captured Violet’s lips, caressing them with her own. She felt Violet’s arms wrap around her, and she smiled into the kiss. She could stay here forever, safe and loved in Violet’s arms, and if Prince Rasselas were wrong, then damn the consequences. Her newfound confidence could move mountains.

When they came up for air, she was stroking Violet’s face while Violet had her arms around Amelia’s waist.

Violet smiled. “That felt like a decision.”

Amelia returned the smile, then pecked Violet’s lips once more. “The decision was already made,” she said. “I was merely carrying it out.”

“Well,” replied Violet, patting Amelia’s shoulder, “I like your decision.”

Amelia dropped her gaze, blushing. “You’ve made me discover things about myself that I would be a fool to ignore. I was wrong to push you away. Can you forgive me?”

Violet grabbed Amelia’s chin and forced her to meet her eyes. “Yes. I meant it when I said I wanted you.”

A hint of a smile formed on Amelia’s lips. “I’ve never felt like this before,” she whispered. “I want you too. And I don’t want to hide it.”

“Then it’s settled,” replied Violet, grinning.

To Violet, it was that simple. She sealed the deal with a kiss that left Amelia weak in the knees. The kiss and Violet’s embrace told her with absolute certainty that she’d made the right decision. From now on, she was going to obey her heart’s secret desires. It wouldn’t be so scary with Violet at her side.


End file.
